


Day 1 - Pregame

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Day one of OuMonth is here, I will do my best to write every day, M/M, OumaMonth, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Results, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, also non stalker pre-game shuichi is nice, auditions, pregame, shuichi really isnt all that sad in this there are just things about him that are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi dreaded the day these letters would come, both for himself and his boyfriend. He just had to keep up a brave face.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: OuMonth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 1 - Pregame

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE OF OUMONTH!!! The prompts were pregame/modifications/endings, and I chose to write pregame! This is my first pregame fic, although its more of a drabble, so pls go easy ;;

Kokichi had dreaded this day. He had been since he and Shuichi had met up the next town over for the auditions for that stupid TV show that Shuichi liked. Not that Shuichi was stupid for liking it, it proved as a coping mechanism for him for his… situation, regarding his home life, as well just a general hobby of his. Oh, how excited he had been to be in the presence of those conducting the auditions. Kokichi wouldn’t even dream of taking it away from him, no matter how uncomfortable he had been when he noticed the girl with the long blue hair standing off to the side, sizing them up with a gaze that seemed far too sharp and calculating.

He had auditioned too, at Shuichi’s request. There was just no way he’d be able to say no to those golden-grey eyes that shone so adorably in the light, and the way he bounced on the balls of his feet as he clasped his hands together and pleaded with him almost desperately. “There’s no way we’ll get in,” Shuichi had said, “but it’ll be fun if we at least try, right?”

At that notion, Kokichi had relented, smiling almost tiredly up at his excitable boyfriend, going along with the idea. It was all in good fun. There were a ton of people there, so the chances were awfully small that either of them would be accepted.

Despite the words that had left Shuichi’s lips, however, he waited eagerly for the letter that would arrive in the mail, telling him whether or not his audition had been accepted or rejected. He had texted Kokichi in a flurry, typos absolutely everywhere in his messages, as he gushed over the fact that his letter had finally come. A moment later, Kokichi’s phone had begun to ring, Shuichi was requesting a video call so Kokichi could see the exact moment where he read out his results.

“Ouma-kun!” Shuichi’s voice floated out through the phone’s shitty speakers, crackly and muffled. “Are you paying attention?” He sounded undeniably giddy as he fidgeted with his envelope.

“H-Huh?” Kokichi stuttered out, jolted from his thoughts by the words. “O-Oh, sorry, Sai-kun,” he apologized. “I must have gotten lost in thought. I’m sorry.”

“Oh! It’s alright!” Shuichi chirped, his eyes sparkling behind the screen. “I just asked you if you had gotten your letter too! We could open them together!”

Kokichi’s eyes drifted to the envelope that sat on the counter, one that he didn’t want to pick up ever again, not that he’d say it to Shuichi’s face. “...Yeah, yeah, I got mine,” he admitted. He couldn’t bring himself to lie to Shuichi. Not with what the other boy lived with. “But, I don’t want to open it. Not yet. This is about you, you got the letter and you’re so excited to open it. I’d rather open mine in private, you know?”

Shuichi fell silent, as if he were thinking about what Kokichi said, before he nodded, his eyes lighting up as his smile brightened. “Yeah, that makes sense! Just make sure you tell me if you were accepted later, okay?”

Kokichi found himself smiling back at Shuichi, more out of reflex than anything.  _ It’s a good thing Shuichi isn’t good at picking out lies, _ he thought, as Shuichi busied himself with trying to open his letter without tearing the envelope.

He watched with bated breath as Shuichi freed the document from its flimsy prison, tossing the envelope carelessly aside as he unfolded the paper before him. He could just barely make out the way Shuichi’s lips moved as his eyes scanned the print, an adorable quirk of his that told Kokichi he was trying to focus on the words that he was reading.

There was a moment before Shuichi looked up, his eyes glittering as a shaky grin crossed his face. He ran a hand through his hair, a breathless laugh escaping him, and Kokichi felt as if his body had gone numb, as if he had been plunged into ice water and had all feeling ripped from him. He was already anticipating the words before they left Shuichi’s mouth, and yet, his stomach dropped as they fell into the open air, hanging heavily in the silence.

_ “I got accepted…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for coming along and reading!!! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around for the rest of OuMonth!


End file.
